This Christmas
by morganders-love
Summary: Morganders Christmas Story. Chapter 2 to be posted late tonight or tomorrow morning. Hope you all enjoy reading this. And Merry Christmas to you all.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally new story. I feel I don't nearly post as much as I have ideas, the coming year I'm gonna try to change that. Anyways I'm not the kind to write stories to go along with a holiday. I wrote this solely for my new Morganders friend Arny, this is first Morganders fanfiction she will read, I feel lucky she choose it to be mine. I hope it reached your expectation. **

The CSI grave shift were just coming off another dose of double shift madness. Nick, Sara, and Morgan were in the locker room getting ready to go home,as Greg was finishing up his report from the case they just closed. "So what are you two gonna do now that Ecklie talked Russell into giving you and Greg two nights off together?" Nick asked looking at Morgan. Sara closed her locker and turned so she could hear Morgan's response.

Morgan pushed her locker close and turned to look at the two older CSI's, "I'm not sure yet, I keep asking him what we would like to do but he keeps saying I don't know yet, so we will see."

"Hey. You ready to go?" Greg asked her as he walked in the locker room a few minutes later. "Yes, I am." She smiled at him.

"Have a good Christmas toegther, you two." Sara told them. "Thanks, you too." Greg told her as Greg wrapped his arm around Morgan and they headed toward the parking garage.

"Do you think we could go get some breakfast before going back to your house? I'm kinda hungry." Morgan asked Greg once they were in the car. "Sure, we can go to that 24 hour dinner a few blocks from my house."

They both has a good breakfast together, even though they were both so tired, it didn't change how much they enjoyed being there together. After breakfast, Greg drove back to his house, where they went straight to bed.

Greg woke up first later that afternoon, and saw Morgan laying there snuggled next to him, he layed there amd watched her sleep for a few more minutes. She woke up a few minutes later, "What?" She asked him, when she noticed that he had been staring at her. He smiled, "I'm just thinking how lucky I am to be able to wake up next to the mot beautiful woman ever." Even after over a year of being together, he still could always say the right thing to make her blush.

"So, I was thinking we could maybe go pick out a tree together, and maybe decorate your house some to make it more Christmassy around here." Morgan told him with a nervous tone, afraid he would say no.

Greg looked at her with a serious face, then all of a sudden his serious face turned into a smile, "Buying our first Chrsistmas tree together and decorating sounds like a perfect way to spend Christmas Eve with you."

They both got up and as Morgan took a shower, Greg made them both some sandwiches, he ate his while she was in the shower, and she ate hers while he took a quick shower.

Greg drove them to the Christmas tree lot, they had already spent an hour walking around looking at the different trees. Each time Greg would say 'what about this one' Morgan would have an excuse of how it's not the right one. After anoth half hour of walking around and looking at all the trees, Morgan had stopped. "This is the perfect one, Greg. This is the perfect one for our first Christmas tree together." Greg could see how happy and excited she was over this particular tree. "Well, if this is the one you love, then it's the one I love too." The payed for the tree, and headed to the store to buy lights, ornaments, and many other decorations to go along with the ones Greg had stored in the attic that his parents had given him before he had moved to Vegas.

By time they got back to Greg's house and had put all the decorations on the tree and around the house, it was getting really late, and they both realized they were getting hungry. "I will go start on dinner, and you can relax and watch the game." Morgan gave Greg a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the kitchen.

Nearly 20 minutes later, Greg came into the kitchen, "Hey, look what I found in the bottom of a box of decorations." Morgan turned aroumd to face him, but before she had a chance to ask him what it was she felt his lips on hers. They finally broke apart. "What was that for?" She asked him with a big smile on her face. Greg pointed up to where his other hand was, "It's mistletoe."

Morgan jokingly poked him in the chest, "Ah, so you need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss me now?" Greg sarcastically laughed and grabbed her hand, "Oh darling, I never need mistletoe as an excuse to kiss you" He put the mistletoe down on the counter behind her and pulled her in for another kiss.

They finally broke apart from an even longer kiss. "Food is ready." Morgan told him. They both took advantage of it being Christmas Eve and ate in the living room in front of the newly decorated tree.

After dinner they sat on the couch, Morgan with a glass of wine and Greg with a beer, each telling the other stories about the good and the bad Christmas's they've had in the past.

Before either realized it was already nearing 2 AM, "Hey, c'mon your about to fall asleep, let's go to bed." Greg stood up off the couch and reached out for Morgan's hand, he cut all the lights off. They walked together to the bedroom. Morgan snuggled up really close to Greg. "I had an amazing day with you. I love you, Morgan" Morgan tightened her arm around Greg's waist. "I love you too, Greg. This has been my most favorite Christmas Eve ever, because I got to spend it with you."

**Thanks for reading everyone... I hope you liked. Chapter 2 to be posted tomorrow. Hope everyone has a great Christmas. **

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. I really enjoyed writing this. Just a big shout out to my good friend Arny for believing in me to write this. This was first time I was able to actually write something that was requested of me, I'm also happy that you liked Part 1 and I hope Part 2 is just as special. Also a big shoutout to my friend Scarlet for staying up till almost 4 AM, until I finished this. And to all of you that faved, followed, and reviewed, those mean the world to me. **

Greg woke up early the next morning. He rolled over onto his other side to find Morgan still snuggled up underneath the covers. A smile appeared on his face as he watched her for a couple moments longer, before getting out of bed and wlking towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

Greg appeared back in the bedroom half an hour later with food in one hand and coffee in the other. He sat them both on the bedside table.

Greg leaned over Morgan on the bed putting one hand on each side of her and starting giving her kisses on her cheek and moving each kiss closer and closer to her lips, causing her to wake up happy when she felt his lips on hers. "Hey" She said to him when he pulled back.

"Hi. Merry Christmas baby." Greg told her giving her a quick kiss, before he stood back up on the floor, giving her room to sit up in bed. "I made you an omelet and coffee for breakfast." He said handing her the plate and mug of coffee.

While Morgan ate her omelet, Greg took a shower and got ready so they could go to Morgan's apartment to exchange gifts they had gotten each other.

After they both were almost ready to go, they were about to walk out the door until Greg stopped her, "Hold on a second." Greg told her before she opened the door.

"What? Did you forget something?" She asked him, spotting the nervousness in his voice.

"No. I know I said I was going to wait until we got to your apartment to give you your present but I can't wait." Greg pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "I think it will look perfect with that outfit you are wearing."

Morgan gently opened the box and pulled the present out, she admired the silver necklace with two hearts, one heart with Morgan's name and birthstone engraved on the heart linked into another heart with Greg's name and birthstone on it.

Tears starting forming in her eyes, as she traced her fingers along the hearts, "Hey what's wrong? You don't like it?" Greg asked her worriedly.

"No. It's not that." Morgan whiped the tears coming from her eyes away. "I love it so much, this is the most beautiful and heartfelt thing anyone has ever gotten me."

Greg's worry was officially gone, he walked up to her, whiped away her remaining tears, he pulled her into a hug. "I love you Greg, you know that right?" Morgan asked him.

"I do know that, and I love you too baby."

After a few more moments of standing there and her still admiring over the necklace, Greg helped her out it on, and taking her hand as they walked out to the car together.

They got to Morgan's apartment in just a short drive, Greg opened the door for her like gentlemen he is. They walked up to the front door as she unlocked it, and they walked into the living room.

"Stay here, I'll go get your present. " Morgan told him as she walked towards her bedroom. "It must be a pretty awesome present that we had to drive back here for me to see it." Greg said louder after she had already walked away.

"Okay. Close your eyes." Morgan told him from the hallway. "No. I'm not closing my eyes, just show me, this wait is killing me. "

"Greg, I'm not showing you until you close your eyes. Close them for me please." Morgan begged him.

"Okay, fine, but only because your cute when you beg." He told her closing his eyes, which brought a smile to his face.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." Morgan told him as she walked back into her living room.

Greg opened his eyes and looked at what was in her hands, a canvas of a picture of them that he had never seen before. It was a picture that looked to be from last New Year's when they first got together, Greg had his arm wrapped around Morgan's waist as they were watching the fireworks from the roof of the crime lab.

"This is perfect, I love it, but where did you get the pciture? And who took it?" Greg asked her very curiously. Morgan smiled at him. "This is what I call Hodges Blackmail, so he got credit for everything, until I got those tickets to Rixton concert, we then decided on a trade. He gave me the picture for the tickets. So I took the picture and had it made into a canvas for you."

Greg looked at her with so much love in his eyes, "This is from the night when we first admitted our feelings for each other. Really Morgan, this is the most perfect gift. Thank you. I love you so much." Greg walked up to her, pulling her really close and kissed her.

After they broke apart she looked up at him, "I love you too, I also take back what I said about yesterday being my most favorite Christmas Eve ever, these two days we have spent together has been the best Christmas Holiday I have ever had."

Greg pulled her back to him finding her lips again, with a very sweet kiss. It truly was an amazing Christmas.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you all have had or are having a great Christmas depending on where you live. Merry Christmas!**

**XOXO**


End file.
